


a good big brother

by saltandlimes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Incest Kink, Living Together, M/M, Odin is super in denial about the fact that his kids are fucking, Past Underage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Thor (Marvel), but so does loki, frigga isnt, thor has a rather dirty mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: “Loki isfine,” Thor snaps.“He hasn’t gotten you partying with him, has he?” Odin pries.“Is there anything else you want to know, father?” Thor says. “You want to know if we’re washing our dishes? If I’ve somehow stopped going to work just because Loki works at home, or he’s decided to start sleeping on the floor in my room just because he can or maybe even in my bed? Do you have anything else?”





	a good big brother

They get to their parents’ at midday. It’s Christmas, and a single candle glitters in every window at the front of the house. Thor is first in the front door, shaking snow from his hair and stomping his feet to clean them off. Frigga grabs his tray of cookies, smiling softly as Loki follows Thor inside. 

“Is it really coming down out there?” she asks. 

“Nah, not that bad,” Thor tells her. “Loki drove, and I wasn’t even scared.”

Loki elbows Thor in the side, then shucks off his jacket and tosses it at him.

“What he means, mama, is that he made me drive.”

Frigga laughs softly, turning back to the rest of the house. 

“Get all that wet stuff off, and come on. Dinner will be ready in about an hour.”

“Presents, mama?” Loki says. He presses by Thor and follows Frigga into the house, stepping out of his shoes as he goes. 

Thor hangs both their jackets in the hall, and then makes his way into the living room. Odin is in a corner of the couch, his glasses low on his nose and the newspaper open in front of him. He looks up when Thor comes inside, frowns slightly, and then looks back to his paper. Thor glances over at Loki, and his brother smirks at him in reply. 

“Put that down,” Frigga tells Odin. “Your sons are here.”

“Presents, papa,” Loki chirps, his voice honey-sweet, his eyes like emeralds. Thor shivers. He makes his way over to Odin, and flops down in the center of the couch, putting the bag of gifts down at his feet. Loki follows him, settling down right next to him and grabbing one of the brightly wrapped packages from between Thor’s legs. 

“This is for you, mama,” he says. Frigga reaches out and takes the box. She crosses to the armchair next to Odin and sets the gift in her lap. 

“Yours are under the tree,” she says. “Will you do the honors and go get them?”

Loki groans, heaving himself up. The tree is decked in golden tinsel, candles set on every branch and sparkling ornaments glittering all around. Next to it, Loki’s skin glimmers golden as well, his dark hair and deep green sweater making him look like something out of a Christmas fantasy. There are a few small boxes around the skirt of the tree, and two larger bags. He manages to pile them all into his arms. 

The two bags clank against one another as Loki wobbles back to the couch, trying not to drop anything in his arms. Thor snatches the top boxes as soon as he gets close enough, setting them down in front of the couch. 

“You didn’t have to get us so much, mama,” he says. 

“Living on your own now, aren’t you,” Odin grunts, the first thing he’s said since Thor and Loki walked through the door. “You two aren’t in college anymore. Don’t want you looking like you don’t know how to run a proper house.”

Thor leans back into the deep couch, just far enough that he can sneak a glance at Loki. Loki’s mouth has thinned. It’s so subtle that Thor can’t imagine anyone else catching it. He knows every twitch and curve of Loki’s mouth inside and out, though, spends hours looking at it, stroking Loki’s lips, shoving his cock between them, tasting them. He knows every millimeter of those soft pink curves. 

“That’s kind,” Loki says. His voice is just as sweet as before, syrup to trap flies in a cup and wait until they die in their gluttony. Thor crosses his legs and digs his fingernails into his palms. 

“Who first?” he asks, just to have something to do with himself. 

“Prettiest first or shortest? You’ll be last either way,” Loki snickers. Thor grits his teeth. If they were anywhere else, he would take Loki over his knee and spank him raw, teaching him the respect he owes his big brother. Here, though, all he can do is clench his fists. 

“How about youngest?” Frigga says.

“Tradition wins out, as always,” Loki sighs. 

The first few of his boxes are little odds and ends - a new shaving brush from Odin, a leather bound journal from grandma Bestla and grandpa Bor, and a pretty new shirt from Frigga. Loki grins at the journal, flipping through the creamy pages. Thor squeezes his knee as he smiles. 

“Why don’t you open up your little ones, Thor,” Frigga says, and Thor pulls his hand away slowly, catching how Odin’s eyes follow it. “That way you and your brother can get to the big ones together.”

Loki pouts but doesn’t disagree. 

Thor rips the paper off his first little gift, tossing it onto Loki’s lap. Loki snorts. Thor unfolds the shirt in his box. It’s blue plaid, flannel so soft that Thor wants to wrap it around his shoulders right now and let Loki nuzzle into it. 

He’s got a hunting knife from Odin, a match to the toolbox he got last year. Grandpa and Grandma have sent him a heavy leather folder with his initials in the corner. The leather matches Loki's journal, and Thor grins down at it happily. 

“Thanks,” Thor smiles at them. He’s going to have fun with this knife. He’s already imagining all the things he can do with it. 

“So, go on, sons,” Odin growls. 

Loki sets the tissue paper from his bag on top of Thor’s head, grinning at the clash between Thor’s blonde hair and the red of the paper. Thor grabs it, crumpling it between his fingers. 

“Oh my god mama, that’s lovely,” Loki says, peering into the bag. 

Thor rips his own paper away. Inside is a framed picture. He pulls it out, setting it across his knees. As he does, Loki pulls a matching frame from his own bag He lays it next to Thor’s and Thor looks down at both of them. 

In front of them are two old, weathered drawings. Loki’s shows the outline a lake, little paths marked out around it and a forest dotting one corner. Thor’s shows a house sketched in ink. The huge wraparound porch sits in front of tall columns supporting the roof. Off to one side, a massive oak tree has a tire swing hanging from it. 

“Oh,” Thor gasps. 

It’s the house where they spent their summers as children. Thor and Loki used to swing on that tire, and swim in the lake, splashing and sneaking up to dunk one another. It’s where they had their first kiss, where Thor shoved his hand down Loki’s pants and brought him off, panting, for the very first time. 

“They’re beautiful,” Loki whispers.

“Thank you so much,” Thor says. He already knows where they’ll put them - above the mantlepiece, so they can look at them when he fucks Loki on the couch, and when they curl up next to each other in front of the fire. They’re perfect. 

Frigga reaches out and grabs Odin’s hand. She smiles at the two of them. 

“We know how much you love going down there. We thought you deserved something to liven up that old house you’re renting out.” 

“It’s perfect,” Loki tells them. “Thank you so much.”

“Open yours now,” Thor says. He sets his sketch down just next to the couch, and Loki puts his right beside it. 

Odin harrumphs, but unwraps the gift that Thor hands him. It’s a gilded pen and stand, one that Odin’s wanted for years. He grins at them both, his face lopsided as the scar that bisects one of his eyes tugs at his cheek. 

“This is very nice, boys,” he says. “Very good taste.”

Loki pokes Thor in the side, keeping his hand out of Frigga’s view. Thor bites the inside of his cheek. They had searched through Odin’s wishlist on the local stationary shop’s website and picked the least egregious of the choices. 

“Thanks papa,” Loki says. His voice is sweet, and he folds his hands in his lap like a picture of perfect, innocent delight. 

“Now you mama,” Thor says. 

Frigga smiles softly. She opens her package carefully, folding the golden paper to save for later. Inside, there’s a little white box. She pulls it open and lifts out a thin golden chain. There are two gems on it, square cut, one on top of each other. An emerald sits above aquamarine. 

When they were little, Thor told his mother that since Loki’s eyes were the same color as _his_ birthstone, it meant Loki had to be his too. Frigga had tried to explain that Loki couldn’t help the color of his eyes, but Loki had interjected that Thor must be his as well then, because Thor’s eyes were almost aquamarine. Thor had decided that was just fine, and Frigga had finally given up the subject entirely. 

Now she lifts the necklace with its twinned stones and fastens it around her neck without a word. It hangs on her tanned skin, glimmering. 

“It looks lovely on you, mama,” Thor says. 

“Thank you, darling.” Frigga looks at Loki. “And thank you as well. This is… It’s beautiful.”

Loki nods. He’d been the one to pick the necklace, hunting through hundreds of horribly tacky pieces of jewelry to find one that was just right for Frigga’s proud neck and elegant style. This one, simple and carefully made, was on the last site he looked at, as though only perseverance was enough to win it. Seeing Frigga’s face now makes all the times that Thor had tried to pull Loki into his lap and fondle his cock, only to be pushed away, and all the hours with Loki distracted worth it. 

A timer goes off from the kitchen, echoing into the living room with a persistent, pounding ring. Thor jumps, knocking his new folder off his knee. Odin harrumphs again, looking down at his pen. Frigga sets the box from her necklace to one side and stands. 

“Come help me with the duck, Loki,” she says. 

Loki stands too. He lets a finger trail across Thor’s knee as he follows Frigga to the kitchen, his nail scratching across Thor’s leg.

***

Odin waits until Loki and Frigga are out of the room before setting his pen to one side and turning to face Thor. For a moment, he just looks over Thor. Then he clears his throat, setting his fists on his knees.

“How are things going?” he asks. 

“What do you mean, papa?” Thor says. 

“You and Loki. In that little duplex. How are… how is it?”

Thor chokes, swallowing hard and trying to hold back the laugh that wants to fight free through clenched teeth. 

“Are you worried about us, papa?” he asks. 

“How are you handling such a small space?” Odin replies. 

“It’s not so small,” Thor says. It really isn’t. They’ve made one of the two bedrooms into a study for Loki, so he can write from home. The other is a big enough bedroom for both of them and for the king sized bed they share.

“No? I thought it only had the one bathroom and the two bedrooms.”

“It’s enough, papa. And Loki and I like being around each other.” Thor says. 

Odin huffs. He narrows his eyes, pursing his lips as he looks at Thor. There’s an unasked question behind those lips, a question Odin doesn’t want the answer to. He hasn’t wanted to know the answer since he ordered Thor out of Loki’s room when Thor was sixteen and Loki a year younger. 

The first thing Thor had heard that morning was Odin, swearing like a sailor. He’d come awake slowly, his face buried in Loki’s hair and his hand cupped around Loki’s soft cock. They were spooned together, Thor pressed tight to Loki’s ass. 

He’d rolled off of Loki slowly, opening his eyes to see Odin staring down at him, furious, his face beet red. Loki had sat up next to him, his eyes muzzy with sleep, his cheek with a red mark on it. Thor had wanted to ignore Odin, turn to Loki and kiss the sleep out of him, but Odin had grabbed his shoulder, yanking him out of the bed. 

It was only his yelling that had drawn Frigga inside. Odin had screamed about Thor corrupting his brother, and forbidden him from ever being in the room while Loki was asleep. It was only with Thor on his knees, telling Odin he’d never meant anything by it, that he didn’t know it was wrong, his eyes wide and Loki at his side, biting his lip with that sweet, anxious look on his face, that no one can disbelieve, that Odin had quieted. He’d said he’d come in when Loki was having a nightmare and fallen asleep in his bed, soothing him. Frigga’s bright eyes had narrowed at that, but Odin had nodded, finally calming. Thor had only been banned from Loki’s bedroom, and they’d never talked about it again. 

Thor had never followed that rule. He’d been right back a few nights later, one hand wrapped around his baby brother’s cock, and the other down the back of his pants, his fingers up Loki’s ass. He’d laughed about it in Loki’s ear, telling Loki that he was doing what any other big brother would do, taking care of his little brother. Loki had come harder that night than he ever had before. But Odin doesn’t want to know that - he’s never really wanted to. 

“And your brother isn’t partying anymore, is he?”

“Loki?” Thor snaps. Odin’s sharp voice sends all the warmth out of him. “What do you mean?”

“Your brother…” Odin starts, then sighs. “Sometimes I think he doesn’t know how to take care of himself.”

“Loki is fine,” Thor snarls. “Loki is perfect.”

“Calm down, Thor. I didn’t say he wasn’t.”

Thor clenches his fists at his sides. Loki goes out more than he would like, gets more drunk than Thor wants. He smokes too much. But it’s not Odin’s job to worry about him. It’s Thor’s, only Thor’s, and Odin will not accept that. 

“Loki is _fine_ ,” he snaps again. 

“He hasn’t gotten you partying with him, has he?” Odin pries. 

“Is there anything else you want to know, father?” Thor says. “You want to know if we’re washing our dishes? If I’ve somehow stopped going to work just because Loki works at home, or he’s decided to start sleeping on the floor in my room just because he can or maybe in my bed? Do you have anything else?”

“Thor-” Odin starts. 

“Fuck this,” Thor says. He storms out of the room, and out to the back porch. The cold wind burns across his face, and he grabs the railing. Ice bites his palms. He’s panting, frozen breaths puffing from his mouth, and his wet lips parted. He growls, kicking the railing, and then swears when his toe starts to ache. Behind him, the door bangs open with a smack of the screen’s frame bouncing off the cladding of the house. Thor whips around, ready to scream if it’s Odin behind him. 

The snow that has blown up onto the porch crunches underneath Loki’s shoes. Thor shivers, his own bare feet icy cold. Loki steps up to the railing next to him, leaning over it right by Thor. 

“He’s-” Thor starts. “He asked if you-”

“I don’t want to know,” Loki says quietly. “Whatever he said, it doesn’t matter.”

“Loki-” Thor tries again.

“Don’t tell me now. I don’t want to think about it yet.” Out of sight of the back windows, Loki sets his hand down on top of Thor’s. “All I want to know about it, is that my big brother will take care of me.”

Heat flares in Thor’s belly. He flips his hand over so their palms can touch. For a moment, they stand there next to one another, until Thor shivers. 

“Come on,” Loki says. “Mama’s about to put dinner on the table. Show me inside, ok?”

Thor nods. He opens the door for Loki, wiping his feet. This time, when they get into the dining room and Odin is sitting at the head of the table, Thor doesn’t bother to hide how he brushes his fingers across Loki’s shoulder.

***

They go home straight after dinner. Frigga watches them go from the step, her arms folded across her chest. She’d asked them to stay, but Loki had only glanced over to Odin in answer. Thor hadn’t even done that. He’d hugged her, thanked her for their gifts, and then he’d been out the door before Odin could say anything else at all. 

Now he waits for Loki to climb into the driver’s seat. Their new pictures are in the back, and at Thor’s feet are three Tupperware of duck and another huge one of mashed potatoes. Loki had refused the pie and the leftover cookies Frigga had tried to give them, but Thor had snatched up all the leftover rolls. They’re always homemade, and he misses them whenever he and Loki haven’t been to their parents’ in a while. 

Loki pulls out of the driveway and flicks on the windshield wipers. The snow is coming down a little faster now, and Loki steers carefully. Thor holds his tongue as they cross the city and then start out into the countryside. The little house that they rent half of is fifteen minutes from the city limits, up a long winding road. 

“So,” Loki says, when they reach the last lights and start out into the dark woods, “What did Odin say to you?”

“Fucker,” Thor spits. 

“That bad?” Loki giggles. “He must really have put your back up this time. Wondering if you were fucking your little baby brother? Asking you if you were sleeping with his youngest baby?”

“I wish,” Thor hisses. “He fucking asked me if you were partying too much. If you were corrupting me.”

Loki’s hands tighten on the steering wheel.

“What did you say?”

“Told him it was none of his fucking business.”

Loki relaxes, pulling them around the corner and up the long final stretch of the drive to the house. He’s quiet as he parks, and he grabs their presents, taking them to the door while Thor carries the food. Thor almost bumps into him when he stops just outside. 

“Such a sweet big brother, I have,” Loki whispers. He opens the door and prances inside before Thor can answer. He leads them into the kitchen, setting their gifts on the table and slouching back against a counter, fixing his eyes on Thor. “Such a sweet boy taking care of me.”

Thor stuffs the food in the fridge, shivering. All the leftover tension drains out of him, Loki’s silky voice washing over him. He turns, running his eyes over Loki’s narrow waist. 

“You like that, baby brother?” he asks, his voice rough his throat. “Like me protecting you from papa?” 

Loki’s cock twitches in his trousers. Thor stalks towards him, reaching out and cupping the half-hard bulge between his legs. 

“Does that make you feel good?” he leans in, whispering in Loki’s ear. 

Loki tips his head to one side, showing Thor his smooth, pale neck. Thor nuzzles against it, squeezing Loki’s cock softly. Loki moans, spreading his legs a little. 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Thor sucks the words into Loki’s neck. “Don’t worry, baby brother. I’ll always take care of you.”

Loki giggles, squirming as Thor rubs his beard across his neck. He rocks his hips forward against Thor’s hand. 

“I know you will, Thor,” Loki says, his voice high and sweet. He rubs himself against Thor one more time, then twists out from between his arms, slipping across the room. Thor follows right on his heels. Loki leads him across the house, through the long narrow hall and into their bedroom. He flicks on the lamp next to the bed, flopping back onto the mattress and spreading his legs wide. Thor groans, ripping off his shirt and covering Loki with his body.

“Gonna fuck me?” Loki asks, moaning in his ear. “Gonna stick your cock in my little, tight ass?”

Thor gasps, his own dick throbbing as he presses it against Loki’s thigh. 

“Should I?” he asks in reply. “Only good boys get this fat cock.”

“I am a good boy,” Loki protests, tensing his thigh so Thor can rut against it more easily. 

“Prove it to me, little brother. I’ve spent all my Christmas evening defending you from papa. Prove you’re worth it.”

Loki rears up against him, and Thor lets him flip them over. He lands on his back, Loki straddling him. For a moment, they stare at one another. Loki’s cheeks are flushed, his lips cherry red. He keeps his eyes fixed on Thor’s face as he slides down Thor’s body, pulling off Thor’s jeans and boxers. 

Thor’s cock springs up, slapping against one of Loki’s pink cheeks, and Loki moans. 

“Put it in your mouth, baby brother,” Thor orders. 

Loki laughs, mouthing at the head of Thor’s cock. He slurps and licks, getting it wet. Then he rubs his cheek against it once again, painting himself with spit and precome. Thor’s cock jerks again, his nipples perking up and his balls lifting.

“I have such a nasty pervert as a brother,” Loki croons, still giving Thor’s cock soft licks. “So fucked up, wants his baby brother in his bed, wants his cock in my ass all the time. Bet you’d even settle for just your fingers, up my ass and teasing me while you worked, while you watched tv, any time you were still.” 

Thor’s cock twitches, and the head rubs over Loki’s pink lips.

“Your greedy ass needs something in it,” he says. “Boys like you just have to have it. What kind of brother would I be if I didn’t give you what you need?”

Loki groans. He pulls off Thor’s cock, and straddles one of his thighs, rubbing his asshole against Thor’s leg. 

“Sweetheart,” Thor groans, grabbing Loki’s ass. He spreads it, slipping a finger inside Loki. He’s still open from when they fucked before dinner, and he’s so soft inside, smooth and ready for Thor. 

“We’re so fucked up,” Loki moans, rocking down onto Thor’s fingers. “So fucked up and I love it.”

“Who says that we’re fucked up?” Thor moans. “We’re perfect.”

Loki laughs. He’s pushing himself down onto Thor’s fingers, gasping, moaning. 

“Yeah?” he groans, as Thor crooks his fingers and rubs his sweet spot.

“What kind of a big brother would I be if I didn’t take care of you when you need me?” Thor asks, the words spilling from his lips and his own cock throbbing with every one. “Do you need me right now, baby boy?”

“Fuck yes,” Loki gasps. 

Thor slides his fingers from his brother slowly, then reaches out and pours a puddle of lube onto his belly. He slicks his hand and cock in it, letting the rest roll down his side to leave him slippery. 

“Sit on my cock then, Loki.”

Loki does just as he’s asked, wrapping a hand around Thor so that he can guide the head of Thor’s cock to his hole. He sinks down, looser than he was this afternoon, but still tight enough to have Thor gasping for breath.

Pushing into Loki has always felt like entering another world - heaven or hell, Thor doesn’t know, but honestly he doesn’t care. All that matters is that Loki is always with him. Loki whimpers as the thick head of Thor’s cock pops inside him. He makes the same sweet sound every time they do this, has made the same sound for the decade they’ve shared a bed. Thor’s cock twitches in response and Loki’s nails dig into Thor’s chest. 

“That’s it, darling,” Thor says. He spreads Loki’s ass wider with the hands that he has on Loki’s cheeks, helping him sink the rest of the way down. When Loki is all the way on his cock, Thor holds them still, staring up at Loki with wide eyes. 

His brother is beautiful like this - and all the rest of the time beside, but right now, seated on Thor’s cock with darkness all around them and bright, flushed cheeks the only notable color in the room, Loki looks otherworldly. He lifts up gingerly, but even the wince as Thor’s cock slowly leaves his ass and then presses back in is a beautiful expression. 

“Were you thinking about this at mama and papa’s?” Loki gasps out. 

“About fucking my pretty little brother in our bed? About doing all the things they told me I couldn’t do? About corrupting your sweet, innocent body and mind?” Thor asks. 

“Yes,” Loki gasps. Thor has his hand on Loki’s nipples, and he teases and plucks them as he starts to fuck more sharply up into Loki’s body. 

“Of course,” Thor says. “Can’t think of anything else, not when I see you. It would be wrong to think of anything else.”

Loki nods. He’s bouncing on Thor’s dick now, his narrow thighs tensing with ever move he makes. It feels amazing, just as it always does when Thor gets his cock in his little brother, but it's not enough to get Thor off, and after the day they’ve had, that’s what Thor wants most. 

He flips them over yet again. Now Loki is underneath him, and Thor can slide back inside him. When he does, Loki holds him tightly, his hole clinging to Thor’s prick. It’s not enough to stop Thor from the frantic pace he wants, and he fucks Loki harder and hard. 

The moment Thor wraps his hand around Loki’s cock, Loki comes. He spills long and hard, little droplets of his come spattering from Thor’s nipples to the bottom of the soft trail that leads downward over his belly. Thor fucks into him three more times. 

It’s the taste of Loki’s come, offered to him on a single delicate finger, that makes Thor finally lose control. He gasps, pouring his come into his little brother and filling him up yet again. 

“Thor,” Loki whimpers. 

Thor draws Loki into the circle of his arms. Loki squirms happily, readjusting the pillow and then snuggling against Thor’s messy, come-covered chest. 

“Was that good, little brother?” Thor asks.

“Yes, you perv,” comes Loki’s muffled voice. 

Thor grins, kissing the top of Loki’s hair. He smoothes a hand over Loki’s back, then worms a finger between his cheeks, pressing just the tip inside him. 

“Gonna take care of you all night long,” he whispers, already drifting off, one hand inside Loki and the other under his head. 

“You always do, Thor,” Loki says, “Perfect big brother.”

Thor presses his finger a little deeper into his brother, and then closes his eyes. 

“Perfect baby brother” he whispers into Loki’s hair, and then drifts off, warm and snug, right inside Loki where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> +I was suddenly inspired to write this a few days ago and dropped everything else to do it. 
> 
> +Find me and talk about thorki on [twitter](http://twitter.com/saltandlimes/) and [tumblr](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
